


Battle Castle!

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: When We Were Young [8]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Crown, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Little AH, Swords, castle - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: When the Mad King rises to power only one man stands up and challenges him!





	

"Prepare yourself Mad King! For the rightful king is here to take back his thrown and kick your ass!" yelled Geoff holding up his sword and pointing it at Ryan who sat high on his thrown glaring down at Geoff.

"Language!" Geoff turned to see Griffon and Lindsay huddled in a corner watching in fearful anticipation of the fight.

"Your puny attempts to overthrow me will prove unsuccessful Geoff! No one is a match for the Mad King!" Ryan said and laughed a deep evil laugh.

"We'll see about that! Jack, Gavin, you boys ready?" Geoff said and looked to his two friends standing beside him clutching their own swords.

"Ready Geoffrey!" exclaimed Gavin.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Jack but nodded just the same.

"Okay boys, charge!" Geoff shouted and the three ran towards Ryan's thrown. Ryan chuckled and stood calmly.

"Sick em Mogar!" he commanded. The trio stopped at the name and a deep roar filled the castle chambers. Out from behind the thrown sprang an enormous bear which charged at the trio, knocking Geoff and Jack over and attacking Gavin with his claws, all the while Ryan laughing at the chaos.

"C'mon Jack we can take him!" Geoff said.

"What about Gavin?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"There's no helping him now, he's gone buddy," Geoff said sadly. The two took a second to mourn their fallen comrade.

"Now to avenge our fallen brother!" yelled Geoff raising his sword and the two charging again. Ryan laughed and snapped his fingers loudly. Suddenly rose petals began to drift down around the two charging friends. Geoff ignored them but Jack stopped and stared at them then looked up at the ceiling. He gasped.

Ray fell from the ceiling and landed on Jack, leaping off and then pointing a rose at the larger.

"Sorry Jack, but no one breaks up the R&R Connection! Surrender or face the judgement of the King!" he said. Jack shook his head and ran at Ray, lifting his sword and swinging it at the smaller. Ray dodged out of the way, rolled to the side and then ripped a petal off his rose and threw it at Jack. The petal exploded at Jack's feet and sent him flying back. Before Jack could land Ray ripped off another petal and tossed it at Jack, the petal becoming a net and wrapping around Jack, sticking to the wall and trapping him.

"I warned you!" laughed Ray.

"Geoff help!" Jack cried. Before he could call out for help again Ray plucked another petal and threw it at Jack, the petal becoming a putty like substance and covering Jack's mouth.

Geoff ran up the steps of the thrown and stood facing the Mad King. Ryan wore a golden crown with a chunk missing in the shape of a lightning bolt, and a blood red cape around his shoulders. He carried a diamond sword at his side.

"So this is how you treat your King?" Ryan demanded.

"You are no King! You're a murdering psychopathic ass who traps innocent animals in holes and abducts beautiful princesses!" Geoff growled.

"Aww thanks babe!" Griffon called.

"Anytime sweetie!" Geoff called back and gave a wave.

"You leave Edgar out of this!" shouted Ryan.

"What happened to us Ry? We used to be friends! Why would you betray us?" asked Geoff, his voice cracking.

"I have no friends!" shouted Ryan and leapt at Geoff and drawing his sword. The two fought fiercely, inflicting wounds on each other but neither relenting to the other. Ray and Mogar stood by the girls and watched as the two legendary warriors fought for the thrown.

"Surrender Ryan and I will let you live!" shouted Geoff.

"I will never bow my knee to a peasant like you!" roared Ryan and struck again with his sword. The clash of metal on metal echoing off the castle walls.

"GEOFF LAZER RAMSEY!"

Geoff flinched. He and Ryan looked up and saw a woman standing in the archway.

"Look at this mess you've made! I leave you and your friends alone for twenty minutes and this is what I come back to? Clean this mess up and then go get cleaned up while I make dinner!" she said her voice stern. Geoff looked down.

"Yes mom," he said weakly. Mrs. Ramsey nodded and walked out of the room. Geoff looked up at Ryan and the two smiled. Geoff gazed around the castle thrown room as it turned back into the living room of his house. He and Ryan stood next to his father's recliner, 7 year old Griffon and Lindsay sitting on the nearby couch with 6 year old Ray and 7 year old Michael standing next to them, 7 year old Gavin sitting up from the floor where he'd been lying the ketchup smearing his face and shirt the result of his mauling, Ray's rose petals and snapper firecrackers littering the floor, and 8 year old Jack duct taped to the wall. His gaze returned to Ryan in front of him. The two were standing in fighting stances, 8 year old Ryan wearing his gold crown and a red towel around his shoulders, the two armed with spoons, their "swords".

"I guess you can be the king a little longer," Geoff said with a smile and extended his hand to Ryan, who took it in his and shook it.

"You fought valiantly! A worthy opponent to be sure!" said the boy. The kids all laughed and all helped Geoff clean up the living room.

"Next time I won't go so easy on you!" Geoff teased Ryan and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge Geoff?" Ryan said smiling mischievously, drawing his spoon out and taking a fighting stance. Geoff smiled and did the same.

"No Mad King, that's a promise!" he said and charged.


End file.
